


Ilusão

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blossoming Romance, Bruce Banner Feels, Depression, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Science Boyfriends, Science Jargon, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce fica preso na própria cabeça algumas vezes. Tony o entende. Talvez possam descobrir como se desprender juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ilusão

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Illusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253252) by [Bannerific (Nellethiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/pseuds/Bannerific). 



> N/T:  
> Oitava parte da série Of Science and Soldiers - 100 One-Shots.
> 
> Traduzida com autorização.

Quando Tony acordou naquela manhã sonolenta de domingo, não tinha ideia de que seu dia seria extraordinário. Meio que gostava de pensar que todos os dias com Tony Stark neles eram extraordinários, contudo, isso de certa forma tornava ordinário ser extraordinário, e... bem, esse Sábado em particular acabaria sendo especial e memorável de qualquer forma.

 

Começou normal o bastante. Tony saiu da cama por volta das 10:30, um pouco mais tarde do que o normal, mas não tão tarde que seria um problema. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada urgente na sua agenda, de qualquer forma. Tinha certeza de que, se houvesse alguma coisa, Pepper garantiria que não perdesse. Ela era irritantemente eficiente dessa forma. Então Tony se vestiu usando o closet casual naquele dia ao invés do formal, e usando seus mais confortáveis e horríveis mocassins ele saiu para buscar café e talvez um donut. E com sorte, alguém para incomodar.

 

Clint estava na cozinha quando ele chegou, parecendo exausto e irritável. Perfeito.

 

Contudo, antes que o bilionário pudesse abrir a boca, Natasha Romanov chegou, dirigindo a ele seu melhor olhar mortal, e firmemente escoltou seu parceiro para fora do cômodo. Estraga prazeres.

 

Então Tony teve de aturar um café-da-manhã quieto, sozinho na cozinha, antes de sair para ver se Pepper estava ocupada.

 

Estava. E ela não tinha paciência para o tédio de Tony. Expulso do escritório de Pepper, Tony se encontrou indo para o laboratório, como fazia com frequência quando não conseguia pensar em nada mais interessante para fazer. O que acontecia com uma frequência surpreendente. Acontece que não era o único na torre com um QI de gênio e nada para fazer além de perambular pelo laboratório.

 

Bruce não notou imediatamente que não estava sozinho. Tony se aproveitou da oportunidade para observar seu parceiro sem interrupção. Apoiou-se na soleira da porta, braços cruzados no peito, e estudou o doutor como se estivesse tentando memorizar sua imagem na memória. Os movimentos precisos de suas mãos enquanto trabalhava, o subir e descer de deus ombros conforme respirava, o modo sutil como a pele entre suas sobrancelhas enrugava quando se aproximava do livro aperto a sua frente, cada detalhe gravando-se na mente de Tony como ferro em brasa.

 

Havia algo sobre as mãos de Bruce que sempre distraía Tony, de modo que não percebeu que Bruce o tinha notado até que o doutor limpou a garganta discretamente e perguntou. “Algo errado, Tony?”

 

Assustado, Tony balançou a cabeça de leve, como que para clarear a vista. “Uh, nada. Fiquei distraído, desculpa.” Ele disse simplesmente, tentando projetar uma ilusão de casualidade. Pensou que era muito bom nisso, apesar de que Bruce via através dele com mais frequência do que sabia. Olhou fixamente para os papeis espalhados pela mesa, evitando os olhos de Bruce. “Trabalhando duro sem mim, pelo que estou vendo.”

 

“É, só estou verificando minhas anotações.” Disse Bruce, seus olhos pausando no rosto de Tony um pouco mais do que o necessário. Tony não notou. “Estava lendo isso no meu tempo livre.” Ele explicou, gesticulando para o livro. “E de repente não tinha certeza de que tinha considerado toda a fricção do sistema quando terminei meus cálculos. Quero dizer, as articulações. Por algum motivo me convenci de que esqueci de considerar elas. Só que não tinha. Daí eu pensei, o que mais poderia ter perdido? E acho que isso foi há...” verificou o relógio “quatro horas, agora, e ainda estou aqui. E não achei nada que tivesse esquecido. Mas se eu... Esquece.” Bruce parou abruptamente.

 

Tony franziu o cenho. Sabia como era duvidar de si mesmo de novo e de novo. Contudo, se Bruce não tinha confiança no seu trabalho, nunca tinha demonstrado isso antes. “Se você o que?” Tony pressionou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e encarando Bruce um pouco mais intensamente do que pretendia.

 

“Eu só... preciso sair da minha cabeça um pouco, sabe?” Disse Bruce, coçando a nunca distraidamente. “Estar sozinho com meus pensamentos... E não conseguia voltar a dormir. E eu sei que parece o oposto de terapêutico, sentar aqui e encarar meu próprio trabalho por horas sem parar, mas os números... eles não são... eu. Algumas vezes preciso me distanciar de mim mesmo e me focar em algo que não seja... eu. Me tranco de modo que não posso sair e ninguém mais pode entrar. Fico tão cansado de estar preso dentro da minha própria cabeça!” Bruce subitamente bateu o livro para fechá-lo e baixou a cabeça, ombros tensos quando se apoiou na mesa.

 

Tony esperou trancando a respiração, pronto para se afastar se necessário. Confiava em Bruce, confiava nele para saber quando precisava se afastar de uma situação. Contudo, sabia bem de mais que não podia ficar completamente despreparado.

 

“Sinto muito, Tony.” Disse Bruce finalmente, empurrando os óculos no nariz enquanto se ajeitava. Estava mais ou menos calmo. O estômago de Tony se desapertou. “Não deveria despejar tudo isso em você. Sinto muito.”

 

“Tudo bem.” E estava. Tony sentia como se não fizesse nada além de despejar sua bagagem sobre todo mundo, e o pobre do Bruce geralmente ficava com a maior parte disso. Já era hora de Bruce ter sua vez.

 

“Não, é para isso que tenho um terapeuta.” Bruce insistiu.

 

“Bruce, está tudo bem.” Tony repetiu enfaticamente. Sabia que Bruce acreditava nele na maior parte do tempo, mas de algum modo Bruce parecia viver em um estado permanente de “tudo o que acontece sempre é minha culpa”. E Tony conseguia entender isso.

 

Bruce suspirou, esfregando as têmporas. “Tudo bem. Se você está dizendo.”

 

“Estou.” Disse Tony simplesmente. “Agora, por que não saímos juntos das nossas cabeças e vamos para algum lugar?”

 

“Tudo bem, só me deixa arrumar as coisas primeiro.”

 

“Não, para que se incomodar?” Tony gesticulou em direção à mesa enquanto ia em direção à porta. “Nós somos os únicos que usamos esse espaço, tudo estará aqui quando você voltar.”

 

Bruce acenou em concordância, desligando a luminária que estava sobre a mesa e se juntando a Tony no seu caminho de saída. Chegaram na porta ao mesmo tempo, e ambos indicaram que o outro deveria ir na frente.

 

Então alguma coisa aconteceu.

 

Seus olhos se encontraram, e em um clichê cinemático, o mundo pareceu desacelerar ao seu redor, e então parar. Por um longo momento, nada mais existia além de Bruce Banner e Tony Stark. E então alguém deu uma marretada no botão de acelerar.

 

O coração de Tony pulou para a garganta quando se encontrou de repente nos braços de Bruce, seus próprios braços ao redor do pescoço do doutor enquanto se beijavam. Era um beijo casto, Tony pensou, mas repleto de mais emoção do que pensou que poderia ser demonstrada em um simples roçar de lábios.

 

Então acabou. Separam-se, olhos ainda fixos um no outro por um momento, então Bruce se moveu em direção à porta, segurando-a aberta. Ele seguiu Tony passando por ela, e caminharam em direção da garagem em silêncio e pensativos.

 

Não tinham planos quando saíram com o conversível de Tony. Tony sempre sentiu que planos eram superestimados. Ele certamente não havia planejado beijar seu melhor amigo naquele dia. E olha como isso se saiu, ele pensou jubilosamente. Ele sabia que nenhuma promessa foi feita, de fato, nenhum deles disse uma palavra por um longo tempo. Porém, estavam contentes. O beijo significava algo, e no momento isso era o bastante.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A:  
> Obrigada novamente a minha querida amiga Evelyn, jaclcskellington (tumblr) pelo tema.


End file.
